Métamorphose I
by Tchii01
Summary: Ai No Kusabi dans le style de la légende d'Éros et de Psyché. Iason/Riki


**Métamorphose I :**

En la cité de Cérès, se dressait un palais de marbre abritant une famille royale composée de quatre individus, un roi veuf aux cheveux grisonnants et ses trois fils.

La famille se trouvait actuellement dans la salle de séjour. Il y avait de nombreux meubles et jeux variés au cas où viendraient des invités ou des politiciens de haut rang.

Aki était l'aîné des trois fils. C'était un guerrier à la chevelure courte et blanche comme la neige, aux yeux couleur rubis et marié à une princesse venant d'une terre lointaine.

Haku était le cadet et à l'inverse de son aîné, il s'était perfectionné dans les arts des arcanes. La magie d'illusion ainsi que celle de la métamorphose étaient celles qu'il contrôlait avec le plus d'aisance. Il s'était fait une belle renommée au sein de l'académie des sorciers du royaume voisin, celui de Terremer. Les cheveux du magicien atteignaient ses épaules et avaient la couleur des algues, ses yeux quant à eux étaient vert olive.

Le benjamin se nommait Riki. Contrairement à ses frères, il possédait un don pour la musique mais il choisissait d'en faire fi. Il préférait s'aventurer dans les bas-quartiers et tester l'efficacité de la garde, mettant ainsi en danger la réputation de ses semblables. Il possédait un teint couleur cuivre et des cheveux d'ébène. Ses yeux d'un brun profond laissaient transparaître son agacement.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je ne me suis pas fait prendre ! se défendit-il face aux accusations de son pauvre père.

\- Et je suppose qu'un lambeau de soie portant l'insigne royal ne compte pas en tant que preuve ? ironisa Haku.

\- Oh la ferme ! Monsieur ''je-suis-le-meilleur-car-je-peux-devenir-un-dragon'' ! pestiféra le plus jeune en se levant du siège de velours rouge sur lequel il s'était précédemment allongé.

\- Assez ! intervint l'aîné. Ne voyez-vous pas que Père souffre de vos querelles infantiles ? dit-il avec une voix pleine de reproches.

Les deux hommes cessèrent et regardèrent leur père avec honte et gène.

Le roi était assis sur un fauteuil dont les accoudoirs étaient ornés de gravures. La sueur perlant à ses tempes montrait que les années commençaient à peser sur ses épaules de vieillard bienveillant.

Aki s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et passait un chiffon humide sur son front, tout en prenant soin d'éviter le cercle d'or l'ornant.

\- Merci Aki, dit le roi d'une voix faible.

\- Je vous en prie, Père, répondit-il avec un regard plein de tendresse et de respect.

Le roi posa ensuite son regard fiévreux sur son plus jeune fils.

\- Riki…Comme tu le sais, Aki prendra le pouvoir une fois que la faucheuse aura eu raison de moi et Haku établira une nouvelle école de magie dans le quartier écailleux. Quant à toi, j'aimerais que tu enseignes l'art de la musique et de l'éloquence à l'académie des bardes.

Riki sentit sa peau trembler d'effroi. Il n'avait que faire du cercle d'or et du pouvoir de son père, mais penser que ce dernier viendrait un jour à le quitter l'horrifiait.

\- Ne dis pas ça, l'ancêtre ! Tu seras encore avec nous très longtemps ! répliqua le benjamin.

Le roi eut un sourire mélancolique.

\- N'évite pas le sujet, jeune homme. Tes talents font autant parler de toi que ta beauté. Il te faut l'accepter.

\- Très bien. Se résolut le concerné.

\- Père, et les admirateurs de Riki ? Ne vont-ils pas poser problème ? s'enquit Haku en s'approchant des membres de sa famille.

En effet, la beauté du jeune prince était telle que de nombreux seigneurs et princesses venaient l'admirer et le féliciter. Certains allaient jusqu'à dire qu'il surpassait de loin la déesse de la luxure Miméa et la déesse même de la beauté : Jupiter.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai hérité de notre défunte mère ! s'énerva Riki

\- Personne ne t'accuse de rien, mon doux Riki, raisonna le roi. Néanmoins il te faut penser à choisir une compagne afin de perpétuer notre héritage.

\- Et Haku ?, déclara le noiraud et désignant son frère du doigt.

\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai une compagne répondant au nom de Chihiro, médium du royaume de l'Invisible, répondit l'homme aux yeux gris.

\- Ah bon !, s'exclama Riki, surpris de savoir son frère intéressé par autre chose que les arts de la magie.

\- Oui, mais vu que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à souiller notre nom en trouvant refuge dans des harems ainsi que dans des opiumeries, il n'est pas étonnant que la nouvelle t'ai échappée, se moqua Haku avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Comment oses-tu !, hurla Riki en se précipitant sur son frère.

Une lance jetée au sol le stoppa dans son élan. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'elle avait été lancée par Aki, le regard de ce dernier projetait un message très clair : Il suffit.

\- Aki, Haku, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un instant ?, demanda le roi, ce dernier appréciant l'intervention de son fils aîné.

\- Oui, Père, dirent-ils en cœur avant de sortir de la salle de séjour.

\- Approche, mon enfant. Dit-il en faisant signe à son fils de le rejoindre.

Riki hésita, mais les yeux implorants du roi eurent raison de son entêtement. Il vint s'assoir aux côtés de son père et le regarda avec attention. Les deux individus se toisèrent durant quelques instants.

Quand le silence devint pesant, le roi s'exprima.

\- Riki, commença-t-il, y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

Son interlocuteur déglutit et son regard fuit celui de son père.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça, répondit-il avec empressement.

Le roi plaça une de ses mains ridées sous le menton à la peau satinée de son fils et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Es-tu bique et bouc ? Ou préfères-tu les boucs aux biques ?, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Riki se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna le plus possible du roi et de ses propos.

\- Que ?! Que dis-tu ?, bégaya-t-il.

Le seigneur sourit doucement.

\- Il n'y a nulle honte à cela mon fils. Si tel est le cas, sache que cela ne changera pas la façon dont je te vois.

\- Je…Je dois y aller, Père. Je…J'entends mes soupirantes qui m'appellent ! dit-il avant de disparaître de la pièce en empruntant une porte ornée de représentations de différentes créatures de l'ancien royaume.

\- Quel timide ce garçon, rit le seigneur avant de faire appeler ses servants pour préparer le service du soir.

Il fit aussi quérir son scribe, par précaution.

…

Bien loin du monde des mortels, par-delà les Cieux, la déesse Jupiter regardait avec furie ses temples se remplir de l'odeur nauséabonde des cendres froides reposants sur ses autels. Plus aucune prière ne lui était adressée et elle pouvait sentir son pouvoir décroître sur la Terre des Hommes.

Jupiter était une déesse aux longs cheveux d'un bleu électrique. Ces derniers étaient tenus en arrière par une haute queue de cheval et ses yeux fuchsia exprimaient la colère tandis que son teint de neige rougissait de rage et de désespoir.

Elle fut tirée de ses songes vengeurs par la voix cristalline de sa sœur de rangs, Miméa.

Miméa était la déesse de la luxure, ses vêtements, si l'on pouvant qualifier son accoutrement de la sorte, étaient d'un rouge pâle qui contrastait avec ses cheveux lilas et ses yeux couleur miel. Sa peau était satinée et semblait faite de la porcelaine la plus délicate.

Sa tenue épousait les lignes et les courbes de son corps, donnant du mal à la déesse tourmentée à se concentrer sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Alors très chère ? Vexée d'être remplacée par un simple mortel ?, ricana-t-elle.

\- Silence vile créature !, siffla la déesse délaissée.

\- Allons, allons, tu sais que je t'aime non ?, répliqua l'enchanteresse aux cheveux pourpre tout en venant coller son corps contre celui de Jupiter.

\- Que me veux-tu ?, demanda la concernée en entourant le taille de Miméa de ses bras.

Cette dernière sourit en sentant que ses charmes pouvaient influencer la grande et puissante Jupiter.

\- Je me disais que tu pouvais, peut-être, envoyer ton fils pour te venger de cet affront, dit-elle en défaisant sensuellement le lacet tenant en place la robe de son interlocutrice.

\- Mon fils ?, demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder les idées en place.

\- Oui, Iason. N'est-il pas le dieu de l'amour ? Il n'a qu'à ruiner la réputation de ce sale rat et ensuite tu seras à nouveau aimée, susurra-t-elle avant d'embrasser avec ferveur le cou de Jupiter.

Cette dernière tira agressivement sur les cheveux de Miméa et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je dois admettre que pour une traînée céleste, tu as de bonnes idées, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec un gémissement. Alors ? Tu comptes me fixer longtemps ? Parce que moi je rêve de te vénérer jour et nuit.

Jupiter sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Mais une pensée l'empêchait de succomber à la tentation.

\- Combien de Dieux et de Déesses t'on rejetée avant que tu n'arrives jusqu'à moi ?

\- Voyons chère sœur ! Tu sais bien que tu es la seule que je viens voir pour cela ! Après tout, tu es la plus belle d'entre toutes les créations.

Cette déclaration et ce compliment firent que Jupiter resta momentanément sans voix et desserra sa prise sur les cheveux de la déesse de la luxure. Cette dernière en profita pour caresser l'entre-jambe de Jupiter et embrasser sa clavicule, arrachant un râle à sa pauvre victime.

Cette fois-ci encore, les déesses se jouèrent de leurs maris et se promirent de se venger du mortel qui leur causait tant de torts.

…

Quelques jours passèrent, ainsi que les prétendants venus admirer la beauté du prince aux yeux bruns. Une grande fête avait été donnée au palais de marbre afin de célébrer les récoltes fructueuses du mois de la pluie. Riki remarqua que dans la foule se tenait l'un de ses rares amis. Il s'excusa auprès de son père et se dirigea vers un homme ayant une cicatrice au visage, des cheveux mi-longs d'une couleur rouille, des yeux noisette et des vêtements démontrant son appartenance au cercle fermé des sculpteurs d'élite de la cité.

\- Katze ! S'exclama joyeusement le prince en prenant l'homme dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte.

Le sculpteur se raidit un instant puis réciproqua le geste.

\- Riki ! Toujours aussi rayonnant, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Katze était un homme discret et d'apparence impassible, néanmoins ses yeux criaient toutes les expressions que son visage n'exprimait guère. En ce moment son regard était compatissant.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je commence à avoir peur de dormir sans gardes du corps !, se plaignit le prince.

\- Voilà qui est désolant, commenta son ami d'enfance.

\- Mais assez parlé de moi, dit Riki en prenant deux coupes de vin épicé que lui tendait l'un des servants.

Il en donna une à son ami qui l'accepta.

\- Ton chef d'œuvre sera-t-il bientôt terminé ? J'ai hâte de le voir !, s'exclama-t-il en observant ce qui ressemblait à un rougissement envahir les joues du sculpteur.

\- Bientôt. Peut-être dans une semaine ou plus, dit-il en buvant de son vin, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.

\- Je me réjouis que tu me présentes ton époux d'ivoire !, lança le prince de bonne foi.

Le pauvre sculpteur faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée et le rouge de ses joues ne fit que s'intensifier.

…

Alors qu'Iason conversait avec une statue des plus cultivée, il entendit soudain s'ouvrir la porte de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait, et s'empressa de dire adieu à son nouvel ami avant de s'en retourner aux Cieux, plus précisément dans le palais de sa mère.

Il se retrouva dans la chambre de cette dernière, une grande pièce dans laquelle trônait un lit à deux places et un autel sur lequel reposait une boule de cristal, donnant vue sur le monde des Hommes et servant aussi de porte d'accès.

Il ne fut point surpris de découvrir sa mère endormie dans les bras de Miméa…et ce sans vêtement.

Il était plutôt heureux de savoir que sa mère trouvait le bonheur aux côtés de la déesse de la luxure, et son frère, Antéros, brulait d'envie de répandre la nouvelle au sein du panthéon des dieux, tant il aimait célébrer la naissance des sentiments amoureux, mais l'annonce devait venir des concernées.

Miméa remarqua l'arrivée du dieu de l'amour et lui fit signe d'approcher du lit. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur elle lui fit signe de se pencher. Il obéit et elle l'embrassa sur la joue en signe de respect, Iason la regarda avec bienveillance.

\- Et dire qu'aucune de vous n'a été victime de mes flèches, plaisanta-t-il à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller sa mère.

Miméa lui sourit tendrement.

\- Iason, moi et ta mère avons une requête à te soumettre, dit-elle.

\- Tu as toute mon attention.

\- As-tu eu vent de ce mortel dont la beauté fait affront à celle de ta mère ? Sais-tu qu'elle se met à douter de mes intentions envers elle ?

Le visage de Iason s'assombrit.

\- Oui, j'ai ouï dire que Mère ne sais plus que faire pour se faire aimer des Hommes.

Les yeux de Miméa se vitrèrent.

\- Exactement. Pourrais-tu aller sur Terre et frapper ce mortel en plein cœur, de sorte qu'il s'éprenne des animaux ? Ainsi ta mère n'aura plus rien à craindre.

Iason eu une mine de dégoût.

\- Ne préférerais-tu pas que je le fasse tomber pour le plus vil des mortels ? Les animaux n'ont rien fait pour mériter un tel châtiment.

La déesse de la luxure rit doucement.

\- Cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Les deux êtres sursautèrent à la voix de Jupiter.

\- Fais-le souffrir Iason ! Venge-moi !

Iason eu un réflexe de recul face à la lumière démente dans les yeux de sa mère, mais le regard suppliant de Miméa le convainquit de se passer de commentaire.

\- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Mère, dit le dieu en s'éloignant du lit.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'autel, posa sa main sur la boule de cristal et se sentit tomber jusqu'à l'inter-monde.

Jupiter soupira bruyamment.

\- Pourvu qu'il réussisse !, grogna-t-elle.

\- Douterais-tu de ton propre fils ?, s'étonna Miméa.

\- Pas du tout.

Elle plaqua soudainement les mains de sa compagne au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Prête pour la revanche ?, susurra Jupiter.

\- Plus que jamais, répondit son amante.

…

Dès qu'Iason sentit que la barrière des mondes avait été franchie, il déploya ses ailes ainsi que son charme d'invisibilité.

Il se mit alors en quête d'un mortel appelé ''Riki'', arc et flèches parés pour sa mission.

Il ne fut pas difficile à trouver, car il semblerait que le jeune prince portait une affection particulière aux lieux de débauche.

Le prince dormait entouré d'hommes et de femmes, de nombreuses bouteilles vides, ainsi que de l'opium et d'autres herbes peu recommandables.

\- D'abord, je m'occupe de lui, puis je lui trouve un compagnon ou une concubine suffisamment vil pour satisfaire le vœu de Mère, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction et confiance.

Puis il sortit une de ses flèches de son carquois.

Alors qu'il allait tirer, un soudain et vif mouvement d'un félidé au pied d'un des humains endormi le surpris. Il eut alors un léger sursaut et se blessa avec sa propre flèche.

Il maudit l'animal d'une injure puis sentit que son monde venait de basculer.

Il avait échoué et se retrouvait victime de son propre maléfice. Déjà il pouvait sentir l'amour consumer son cœur, et sa peau le brûler à la vue de l'être humain endormi.

Ce dernier, ayant entendu le chat s'enfuir avec vacarme, papillonna des yeux.

Le dieu prit la fuite à tire d'aile et sût qu'il lui était impossible d'apparaître devant sa mère sans avoir le sentiment de l'avoir trahie.

Il se résolut à observer l'humain de loin et de voir jusqu'où cet envoûtement l'emporterait.

…

Le roi, commençant à désespérer de voir le plus jeune de ses fils se marier, décida de chevaucher jusqu'à la cité de Sodome afin de consulter un oracle.

Iason, ayant appris la nouvelle en voyant les humains se repaître la veille, l'avait suivi.

Alors que l'oracle s'apprêtait à entrer en communion avec le dieu Apollon, Iason s'interposa et l'interrompit.

\- Votre fils est promis à un horrible dragon. Vous devrez l'abandonner en tant que sacrifice sur la plus haute des falaises située à la sortie nord de cette ville dans cinq jours. Dès lors vous aurez la bénédiction des dieux.

\- Mais, commença le roi, affolé, qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ?

\- Iriez-vous à l'encontre de ma divine volonté ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Ô Apollon ! Il en sera fait selon votre volonté !, se résolut le roi d'une voix sombre.

Iason délaissa alors l'oracle et alla demander de l'aide à de vieux amis, afin de dissimuler son humain aux yeux des autres dieux et particulièrement ceux de sa mère.

…

Riki se tenait face à l'océan des Fantômes, le cœur empli de terreur. Ses proches l'avaient laissé après de déchirants adieux, et désormais le prince attentait son bourreau avec appréhension.

Il tomba à genou et pria silencieusement d'être exécuté de manière rapide et indolore.

Il entendit alors de forts battements d'ailes se rapprocher et, de peur, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains afin de ne pas voir l'être abject venu pour le dévorer.

\- Ne crains rien, Humain, dit une voix dont la douceur ressemblait à celle du printemps.

Le prince leva les yeux et découvrit un homme à l'allure efféminée, aux longs cheveux pourpre et possédant des yeux de la même couleur que les siens. L'être était habillé d'un genre de robe ressemblant à une toge de couleur rouge.

\- Vous…n'êtes pas un dragon ?, commenta Riki.

Son interlocuteur se mit à rire. Le son ressemblait à une brise légère aux oreilles de l'être humain.

\- Je ne suis qu'un zéphyr de passage. Mon nom est Rei et je te transporterai jusqu'à ta nouvelle demeure, dit l'homme en tendant une main vers son vis-à-vis.

Riki saisit la main qui lui était tendue, craignant ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il venait à la refuser.

Rei entoura le prince de ses bras, déploya ses ailes dorées et s'envola avec sa charge.

Cette dernière s'endormit, épuisée et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…

Quand Riki s'éveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une vallée verdoyante, plantée de pins et de peupliers arrosés de ruisseaux d'argent.

Le prince essaya d'appeler son ami Rei à en perdre voix, mais le zéphyr restait introuvable.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une maison aux murs blancs et au toit de tuiles brillant au soleil. La porte au vantail doré s'ouvrit et une légère brise poussa le jeune homme vers l'entrée. Celle-ci donnait sur une cour intérieure dont le pavé de mosaïque représentait des roses. L'air était imprégné de leur parfum. Un lourd silence régnait sur les lieux, hormis le clapotis de l'eau des fontaines d'ivoire.

\- Hum…Bonjour ?, appela Riki d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Oui ?

Le prince se raidit de frayeur en voyant un jeune garçon se tenir près de lui.

\- Vous ais-je effrayé ?, demanda ce dernier avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hum…Un tout petit peu, mentit le prince en essayant de regagner le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, s'excusa le garçon avec un regard empli de malice.

Riki prit le temps d'observer son interlocuteur. C'était un garçon qui semblait être dans son quinzième hiver, les cheveux courts, de couleur lilas, les yeux gris, le teint pâle et vêtu de beaux vêtements de soie rouge.

\- Tu me rappelles un peu Rei…, commenta le pince. Êtes-vous liés ?

Le garçon sembla surpris par cette remarque mais répondit avec honnêteté et fierté.

\- Je me nomme Cal et je suis le fils de Rei et de Luka. Tous deux sont des dieux de petite catégorie.

\- Parce qu'il y a des catégories de dieux ?, s'étonna Riki.

\- Bien sûr ! Êtes-vous né de la dernière averse ?, répondit Cal avec une certaine animosité.

Le prince choisit de poser une question afin de dissimuler son embarras.

\- Où sommes-nous ?, demanda-t-il en pointant la vallée du doigt. Il ne me semble pas que cela fasse partie de mon royaume.

\- Rien ne vous appartient en ces lieux. Quant à l'endroit exact où nous nous trouvons, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Sachez juste que vous ne craignez rien et que vous serez traité comme le prince que vous êtes.

Riki saisit soudainement l'adolescent par les épaules.

\- Es-tu le dragon ?, demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Le garçon se moqua gentiment.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de dragon, dit-il en se dégageant du jeune prince, cela n'était qu'une excuse afin que mon Maître puisse vous garder près de lui en toute quiétude d'âme.

\- Qui est ton Maître ?

\- Mes lèvres sont scellées. Sachez que je veillerai à vos besoins le jour, et qu'il vous honorera dès la nuit tombée.

L'humain se sentit pâlir.

\- Pas question qu'il ne m'honore avant de me courtiser comme il se doit !, dit-il en cherchant une excuse afin de cacher sa peur d'être possédé par un autre homme.

Le garçon sembla compatir.

\- N'ayez crainte, mon Maître ne ferait jamais rien pour vous déplaire. Quant à vos peurs, il a toute l'éternité devant lui pour vous rassurer, et vous, très peu pour en profiter. Vous serez vite sous le charme devant sa maîtrise des arts de la chair.

\- Pardon ?! Comment arrives-tu à parler de telles choses sans roug…

\- Avez-vous faim, Maître Riki ?, le coupa le fils des vents.

\- Un peu…, avoua le concerné, soulagé de pouvoir changer de sujet.

\- Alors suivez-moi.

Le prince se résolut à suivre son nouveau ''servant'' à l'intérieur de la maison semblable à un manoir, sans entendre le bruissement d'ailes les suivant de près.

…

Ayant été servi par Cal durant le reste du jour, et ayant visité chaque parcelle de sa nouvelle demeure, Riki se retrouva dans une chambre bien plus somptueuse que tout ce que les Hommes n'auraient jamais pu bâtir.

La pièce était circulaire. Au plafond, se trouvait une fresque représentant différents dieux et déesses de tous rangs. À cette fresque était suspendu un lustre de cristal. Il y avait un lit aux draps de soie dans un coin, et un étrange récipient contenant des poissons à son opposé.

Le prince se tenait devant une sorte d'autel portant une boule de quartz rose posé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette pierre brillait faiblement et, si Riki se concentrait, il pouvait presque voir des paysages défiler en son sein.

Près de lui, se trouvaient différents instruments, des livres sur l'art de la conversation, ainsi que des partitions vierges de toute note. Le prince pouvait sentir une sorte d'appel émanant de ces dernières. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour en saisir une, les bougies ornant le lustre s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus opaque.

Riki vit volte-face et commença à sonder les ténèbres de ses yeux démunis du don de voir dans le noir.

\- Qui est là ?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse des bruits de pas s'approchant de lui.

\- Répondez-moi !, paniqua-t-il.

Ce fut une voix de velours qui lui répondit.

\- Je suis celui qui désire te chérir.

Riki sentit une main caresser sa joue et fut momentanément réduit au silence par la tendresse du mouvement.

\- Mon nom importe peu. Sache que je serai parti à l'aurore car le devoir m'appelle quand le jour se lève.

Le prince sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres, mais ne se dégagea pas. Il était trop occupé à sentir une boule de feu naître en son bas-ventre face aux mains expertes caressant son visage et son cou.

\- Ici, il n'y a qu'une seule règle : ne cherche jamais à connaître ni mon nom, ni mon visage. Si tu venais à me trahir, je ne pourrais plus te protéger du danger que tu encours.

\- Je…Très bien, accepta le prince. Puis-je néanmoins réciproquer tes avances ?, demanda-t-il en cherchant à tâtons le visage de son amant.

Le dieu sourit dans la pénombre. Il se saisit alors du prince, le déposa sur le lit et s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête des plus humbles.

…

Quand Riki se réveilla, son amant nocturne était introuvable. Le prince sourit en se remémorant la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Durant leurs ébats, ayant pris peur face à l'inconnu qu'offrait sa ''position'', il demanda à son amant de s'abstenir de toute ''possession'' jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt. Ce dernier accepta et prit plaisir à émouvoir le prince et découvrant tous ses points sensibles.

L'être humain retrouva Cal dans la salle à manger du manoir et y prit son petit-déjeuner. Après quoi il retourna dans ses quartiers pour y découvrir des présents, ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs composé de roses et d'alstroemères.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs jeta un œil aux instruments gisant dans un coin de la pièce. La voix de son amant lui rappelait la douceur d'un mois de Mai. Aussitôt inspiré, il se mit à habiller les partitions de notes et décida d'offrir ses ouvrages à son bienfaiteur une fois la nuit tombée, en signe de reconnaissance face à ses attentions plus qu'appréciées.

…

Les mois passèrent et Riki prenait plaisir à converser avec son époux, ainsi qu'à lui offrir ses sonnets et ses ballades. Les rares fois où le dieu se prêtait au jeu et chantait aux côtés du barde en devenir, les Cieux semblaient résonner d'un écho de tendresse infini.

Cependant, le prince se languissait de connaître l'identité de son amant et, il avait honte de l'admettre, commençait à ressentir le besoin de revoir sa famille.

Lorsqu'il porta sa requête à l'oreille de son époux, celui-ci lui permis de revoir les siens durant trois jours. Il devra cependant porter un anneau d'argent, orné d'un saphir parfait à son annulaire gauche, pour prouver son engagement envers lui.

Le prince accepta et le lendemain, Rei le conduisit jusqu'à la falaise où on l'avait abandonné. Il y trouva ses frères et son père, prévenus par un oracle venu porter la bonne nouvelle au palais de Cérès.

Les retrouvailles furent grandes et une fête fut organisée en l'honneur du prince à la chevelure d'ébène. Festoyant autour du somptueux banquet, Riki parla avec ferveur et joie du lieu qu'il habitait, de Cal et de son amant mystérieux. Il montra à sa famille les présents offerts par ce dernier et ne vit pas la lueur de jalousie prendre possession des yeux de ses frères. Le prince montra à son père les partitions écrites de sa main et le roi les qualifia de ''musique venue des Cieux''.

\- L'académie sera entre de bonnes mains, Fils, dit-il avec fierté.

Riki se sentit gonfler de joie face au compliment de son père.

\- Père, je me sens bien là où je vis désormais. Ne pourrais-je pas simplement envoyer un messager apporter les partitions au scribe de l'académie ? Ainsi je pourrais demeurer aux côtés de mon époux, demanda-t-il avec un léger rougissement.

Le roi sourit et acquiesça.

\- Je suppose que du moment que l'académie a de quoi s'occuper, la façon dont arrive le travail importe peu.

Le prince se pencha à l'oreille de son père.

\- Je préfère de loin les boucs aux biques, Père. Celui-ci me fait vibrer comme personne avant lui, confia-t-il.

Le roi rit de bon cœur.

\- À la bonne heure mon fils !, répliqua le vieillard et trinquant avec le concerné.

Aki et Haku restèrent silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas entendu l'échange du roi et de leur frère, mais l'anneau porté à sa main gauche suffisait en soi comme message.

…

Alors que Riki s'apprêtait à s'en retourner vers la cité de Sodome, il fut interpellé par ses frères.

\- Haku ? Aki ? Que faîtes-vous là ?, demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

\- Nous sommes inquiets pour toi, mon frère !, commença Aki.

\- Oui ! Tu nous a bien dit qu'il t'était interdit de voir le visage et de connaître le nom de ton amant n'est-ce pas ?, continua Haku.

\- C'est exact, confirma Riki.

Les frères complices s'échangèrent un regard faussement compatissant.

\- Tu dis aimer sa voix ainsi que ses attentions. Mais, comment peux-tu être sûr d'être en sécurité à ses côtés ?

\- Comment cela ?, demanda le prince en sentant le doute naître en lui face aux accusations de ses frères.

\- Et s'il n'était qu'un monstre assoiffé de débauche et de chair ? Il viendra bien un jour où il te dévorera car tu vieilliras et perdras de ton intérêt en tant qu'amant, pressa Aki.

Riki sentit son sang se glacer à cette suggestion.

\- Penses-y, cher frère, quand tu t'en seras retourné auprès de ton soi-disant époux, termina Haku en rebroussant chemin, suivit de son aîné.

Le prince retourna à Sodome le cœur lourd et l'esprit noyé de doutes.

…

Une fois de retour dans son foyer, Riki éluda les questions de Cal, ce dernier ayant remarqué le changement d'attitude du prince.

Riki entreprit de cacher une lampe à huile sous le lit, espérant pouvoir démasquer son amant afin d'avoir l'esprit en paix une fois son identité révélée.

Quand les bougies s'éteignirent et qu'il entendit résonner dans la chambre les pas de son époux, il se précipita vers la source du bruit et se jeta sur son compagnon.

\- T'ai-je manqué à ce point ?, rit le dieu.

\- M'aimeras-tu encore quand je ne serai plus en mesure de te satisfaire ?, demanda Riki en essayant avec peine de défaire la tunique de son interlocuteur.

\- Riki, sache que l'amour change avec le temps. Le feu du désir se changera en flamme de tendresse et nous trouverons d'autres façons de nous aimer, le rassura Iason, touché par le fait que son humain se soucie d'une telle chose.

Il prit les mains de Riki dans les siennes avant que ce dernier n'essaye de déchirer ses vêtements. Il porta ensuite son humain jusqu'au lit et entreprit de le déshabiller, mais la voix de son aimant le stoppa.

\- Je souhaite que…

\- Que ?

Le prince déglutit et lâcha la requête qui lui brûlait les lèves depuis déjà un bout de temps.

\- Aime-moi. Mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps t'appartiennent.

Le dieu sentit son cœur chavirer face à une telle demande, mais comme à l'accoutumée, il ne refusa rien à son bien-aimé.

…

Une fois que Riki entendis son époux succomber au sommeil, il sortit la lampe de sa cachette, appréciant la douce douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il alluma la lampe et sentit son souffle se couper et son cœur rater un battement face à l'homme endormit.

À ses côtés se trouvait celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Iason, le dieu ailé de l'amour. Ses cheveux étaient longs et d'or, sa peu était semblable à du marbre et ses deux ailes puissantes aux couleurs de saphir renvoyaient des reflets bleus nuit sur les murs de la chambre.

Captivé par l'être qui partageait sa couche, le prince ne remarqua que trop tard la goutte d'huile brûlante tombant du socle de la lampe, venant s'échouer sur l'épaule de son amant.

Riki n'eut que peu de temps pour admirer les yeux d'un bleu profond de son amant, car ce dernier se leva d'un bond et semblait horrifié.

\- Non ! Qu'as-tu fais ?!, hurla-t-il, ses ailes s'agitant au grès de sa panique.

\- Je-je suis désolé je-, commença l'être humain.

\- L'amour ne peut pas vivre quand il n'y a pas de confiance, déclara Iason. Le charme est rompu et elle va nous trouver !

\- Qui va nous trouver ?, demanda le prince en se levant pour aller rejoindre le dieu.

Iason s'apprêtait à répondre quand il sentit la colère de sa mère détruire la barrière magique qu'il avait mise en place.

Le sol s'écroula sous leurs pieds. Alors que les deux amants tentaient désespérément de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, un vent puissant les sépara, mettant fin à leur dernière étreinte.

Iason sentit ses ailes être empoignées et tirées avec force vers le haut alors que Riki tombait dans une chute sans fin.

…

Iason repris connaissance dans ce qu'il reconnut être le donjon du palais de sa mère. Cette dernière se tenait en face de lui. Dès que le dieu voulut s'exprimer la déesse le gifla avec une telle force qu'il se retrouva projeté avec violence contre un mur de pierre froide. Jupiter en profita pour l'enchaîner de telle sorte que son fils ne puisse s'échapper d'aucune manière.

\- Mère, aie pitié de moi !

Le visage de la déesse se tordit de rage. Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et plaça son front contre le sien.

\- Je devrais t'arracher les ailes et te laisser pourrir dans le Néant pour cet affront !

Iason sentit son sang se glacer.

\- Hélas Miméa ne me pardonnerait jamais cela. Elle t'aime tendrement, la pauvre sotte !

\- Mère…

\- Assez !, dit-elle en délaissant son fils.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cage de pierre, elle se retourna et fut attristée de voir son fils aussi abattu, ses yeux fixés au sol et ses ailes baissées au plus bas en signe de soumission.

Elle voulut s'excuser ou le rassurer mais ravala ses paroles et s'en alla, laissant le dieu dans le silence et l'obscurité.

…

Riki s'éveilla sur la falaise qui lui était désormais familière et s'aperçut que ses vêtements de soie avaient disparus, remplacés par une simple tunique de jute.

Paniqué, le prince porta sa main gauche à son visage, et constatât avec émerveillement que l'anneau d'argent s'y trouvait toujours.

Il en remercia silencieusement les dieux, embrassa le saphir reposant au milieu de l'anneau et adressa une prière à Iason, espérant qu'il était sain et sauf du courroux du ciel.

Cependant la réalité le rattrapa bien vite et il s'écroula de chagrin.

Il avait perdu son époux, sa source d'inspiration et la confiance qu'il avait placée en ses proches. S'il n'avait pas douté des mots d'amour du dieu ailé, il serait toujours à ses côtés.

Le prince regarda les vagues venant s'écraser contre les rochers aux pieds de la falaise.

Le désespoir étant trop lourd à porter, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bord du massif rocheux puis sauta sans aucune hésitation.

…

Alors que Rei survolait la cité de Sodome, il vit une figure familière se jeter du haut de la plus haute falaise.

N'hésitant à aucun instant, il vola aussi vite que ses ailes le lui permirent et rattrapa l'être humain avant qu'il ne puisse entrer en contact avec l'eau.

Il décida de l'emmener auprès de son frère Gou, qui saura quoi faire pour cette âme en peine.

…

Rei rejoignit son frère à la tombée de la nuit. Ce dernier se détendait en compagnie de son partenaire nommé Gai.

Gou était un dieu de la musique. Il s'était uni à un dieu félin se nommant Gai, possédant lui, le pouvoir de comprendre les animaux et de manipuler les éléments de la nature à sa guise.

Gou était grand, avait les cheveux bruns, un œil bleu et l'autre rouge, portait une tunique bleu nuit, et possédait le bas du corps d'un bouc, ou d'une chèvre selon certains.

Gai était petit, avait de longs cheveux blonds aux pointes noires, des yeux vert forêt, portait une tunique blanche et le bas de son corps était celui d'un chat au pelage sable.

\- Pardon de te déranger, dieu de la musique, mais ma requête ne peut attendre, dit-il en atterrissant au côté du dieu aux jambes de chèvre.

Gou sourit en voyant son frère mais son expression s'assombrit en apercevant la personne endormie dans les bras de l'être ailé.

\- Ferais-tu des infidélités à ton époux Rei ?, le taquina Gou.

Rei rougit.

\- Jamais je ne trahirais mon époux de la sorte et tu devrais le savoir!, se défendit l'accusé.

\- Il plaisante Rei !, le rassura l'homme-chat.

Le zéphyr déposa l'homme aux pieds de son frère et attendit que l'être humain se réveille.

Quand ce fut le cas, Riki crut halluciner.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, murmura-t-il en se levant d'un bond, allant chercher refuge derrière les ailes de Rei.

\- N'ais crainte mon bon ami. Je me nomme Gou, frère de Rei, et voici Gai, mon compagnon, dit-il en guise de présentation.

Riki sortit de sa cachette et se présenta à son tour.

\- Je suis Riki. Prince de la cité de Cérès, époux de Iason jusqu'à peu. Ce fût le désespoir qui me poussa à me jeter de cette falaise.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que Iason savait satisfaire une fois sous les draps. Est-il si mauvais que cela ?, pouffa Gai.

Riki rougit et raconta son histoire aux trois êtres célestes, en remerciant au passage infiniment le zéphyr de l'avoir sauvé.

Gou convainquit le prince de ne pas abandonner son amant et lui offrit ses meilleurs vœux de réussite.

Dès lors, le prince écuma les temples et pria avec ferveur, demandant à toutes les divinités de l'aider dans sa quête du dieu aux yeux couleur de l'océan.

…

Ce fût au bruit d'insultes proférées que Miméa s'éveilla. Jupiter faisait les cents pas dans la pièce et ne prêtait aucune attention à sa partenaire.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Amour ?, demanda la déesse de la luxure en s'approchant de sa compagne.

\- Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé, catin céleste !

Miméa choisit de ne pas réagir à l'insulte dirigée contre elle, vu l'humeur dangereuse de Jupiter. Elle écouta patiemment son interlocutrice raconter l'histoire du mortel et de Iason.

\- Il me semble que cela soit plutôt une bonne chose, dit la déesse après s'être rhabillée.

\- Pardon ?!

Miméa soupira et vint poser l'une de ses mains frêles sur l'épaule de Jupiter.

\- Si Iason vit paisiblement dans son manoir avec ce mortel, plus aucun humain ne verra sa beauté. Par conséquent, tes temples seront de nouveau visités, argumenta-t-elle

Jupiter semblait réfléchir à cela quand elle sentit quelque chose entrer en son esprit.

Une prière.

Elle se précipita vers sa boule de cristal et vit un humain qu'elle reconnut, agenouillé devant l'un de ses autels.

Elle prendra plaisir à répondre à cette plainte désespérée.

\- Il va souffrir pour avoir souillé mon fils, murmura-t-elle.

\- Jupiter ?

\- Reste ici et veille sur Iason. Je ne serai pas longue.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut.

…

Riki sursauta en sentant soudainement une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna et reconnut Jupiter, la déesse qu'il avait enragée sans le vouloir.

\- Que veux-tu, Humain ?, dit-elle avec une voix pleine de venin.

Le prince se prosterna à ses pieds et la supplia de le laisser revoir son fils, Iason.

\- Tu désires mon fils ?, rit la déesse. Voilà une requête bien curieuse.

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous désirez. Mais, par pitié, laissez-moi vous convaincre. Il m'est impossible de vivre sans lui !, dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

Devant un tel spectacle, la déesse se souvint des ailes prostrées de son fils et se sentit s'attendrir légèrement.

\- Je suppose que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement, commença-t-elle. Mais pour cela il te faudra me prouver ta valeur.

Le prince osa lever les yeux vers la déesse. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il l'écoutait avec soin.

\- D'abord, tu devras trier en une soirée un tas de grains variés et les empiler par sorte.

Puis tu devras me rapporter la toison d'or de moutons qui paissent dans un pré au-delà d'une dangereuse et profonde rivière.

Déjà Riki pouvait se sentir faiblir face à la lourdeur des tâches qui lui étaient incombées.

\- Ensuite tu iras puiser de l'eau du Styx, à même la source située au sommet d'une haute montagne gardée par des dragons. Et, enfin, tu devras mettre dans une boîte une parcelle de la beauté de Proserpine, la reine des Enfers et me la rapporter.

Le prince acquiesça et attendit la suite des instructions de la déesse.

\- J'enverrai une harpie te surveiller afin de savoir si tu réussi ou non les épreuves que je viens de te citer. Bonne chance, Homme insolant.

L'encens ayant été entièrement consumé, la déesse s'en retourna aux Cieux et Riki attendit l'arrivée de la harpie, qui l'emmènera vers sa première épreuve.

…

Miméa descendit jusqu'aux donjons et y lança un sort d'illumination, lui permettant de trouver Iason.

Le dieu se lamentait et ses plumes semblaient perdre de leur éclat. La déesse pris son visage dans ses mains et embrassa son front.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon doux. J'aiderai ton Humain du mieux que je pourrai, dit-elle avec honnêteté.

Iason eu un sourire en entendant la voix de celle qu'il considérait comme sa seconde mère. Cependant sa joie fût de courte durée.

\- J'ai entendu Riki prier pour moi Miméa. Il a semblé si malheureux. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir sortir d'ici pour le réconforter !

\- Iason…

\- Et si Mère ne me laissait jamais sortir ?, s'affola-t-il.

\- Je ne laisserai pas Jupiter faire, Iason. Si sa folie ne s'arrête pas, il faudra en avertir les autres dieux.

La créature ailée eu un frisson. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère soit injustement punie pour une faute qu'il avait lui-même commise.

Miméa reprit la parole.

\- J'étais au courant pour toi et ce mortel. Mais je trouvais votre idylle si belle que je n'ai pas osé y mettre un terme, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Merci Miméa.

La déesse sourit.

\- D'ailleurs, je me suis permis d'analyser votre histoire…tu as été un véritable exemple de vertu en matière de batifolage ! Attendre son accord pour te satisfaire de son corps, quelle galanterie !, rit-elle.

Le dieu ailé se sentit gêné de savoir que la déesse avait assisté à leurs ébats.

\- Miméa ! Le temps n'est pas à la plaisanterie !

Quand la déesse se reprit, elle termina de rassurer celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils.

\- N'aie aucune peur, j'ai sondé l'esprit de Jupiter avant qu'elle ne parte, et je connais ses plans. Je viendrai en aide à ton amant en temps voulu.

Iason voulut la remercier, mais il prit conscience que sa mère était de retour au palais. Miméa le sentit aussi car elle s'écarta du dieu et s'en alla, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard complice.

L'homme à l'apparence angélique dût se résoudre à attendre son retour, muni de la boule de lumière qu'elle lui avait laissée.

Au moins désormais, il pouvait compter le nombre de pierres composant sa prison.

…

Riki sentait ses yeux s'humidifier de désespoir. Cela faisait plusieures heures qu'il essayait, en vain, de reconnaître un certain type de grain d'un autre.

\- Si seulement j'avais suivi mes cours comme Père me l'avait dit, se lamenta-t-il. La harpie sera bientôt de retour et elle rapportera mon échec à Jupiter.

Des fourmis entendirent les plaintes du prince et décidèrent de l'aider, en échange de quoi il devra leur laisser une partie de son repas de fortune.

Riki accepta et partagea avec elles le pain mi-blanc mi-noir qu'il avait réussi à s'acheter en chemin, avec des pièces trouvées dans les rues de Sodome.

Les fourmis trièrent le tas de grains de variétés différentes et allèrent se cacher en attendant le retour de la harpie.

Quand l'hideuse créature se montra, elle n'eût d'autre choix que d'accepter la victoire du mortel, et de le conduire au lieu de sa prochaine épreuve.

Celle-ci consistait à s'emparer de la toison d'or des moutons d'un dieu oublié de tous.

Le prince essaya d'abord de convaincre les bêtes de le laisser approcher, mais celles-ci ne connaissant pas le langage des Hommes, s'enfuirent en voyant approcher l'être à la peau cuivrée.

Après maintes tentatives de toutes sortes, Riki implora la nature de l'aider. Des ronces dirent au prince qu'elles pourraient se saisir de la toison convoitée si, en échange, il couvrait de tout son corps un rosier gelé, transmettant ainsi la chaleur de son amour pour le dieu à la plante emprisonnée.

Le prince accepta et tenu parole, endurant avec bravoure le tourment des épines lui lacérant la peau, alors que le rosier se libérait de sa prison de glace.

Quand Riki remit la toison d'or à la harpie, celle-ci fulmina, mais le conduisit jusqu'au lieu de sa troisième épreuve.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne d'où s'écoulait le Styx, la harpie s'envola jusqu'au sommet et y attendit l'humain.

Riki s'agenouilla, ferma les yeux et pria tous les dieux de bien vouloir le protéger des dragons.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit qu'en face de lui se tenait un aigle.

Riki, après de longues discussions avec Iason, avait appris que cet oiseau était un envoyé de Jupiter, aussi, il fut craintif.

\- Je viens de la part de la déesse Miméa, dit la bête.

Le visage du prince montra son incrédulité, mais le volatile continua.

\- Ayant vu l'amour vous liant, toi et Iason, elle en fût attendrie et m'envoie t'aider à accomplir cette épreuve.

Riki remercia silencieusement la déesse de la luxure.

\- Donne-moi donc la bouteille que la harpie t'a confiée, et j'irai puiser de l'eau pour toi.

Le prince allait donner la bouteille de verre à l'animal, mais stoppa son geste.

\- Il y a toujours un prix à un service. Que désires-tu de moi ?

Les yeux du volatile s'assombrirent.

\- Afin de venger ma maîtresse, que tu as blessée sans le vouloir, je veux que tu me donnes un de tes yeux. Car c'est avec ton regard sulfureux que tu as le plus attisé le désir des hommes et des femmes.

Riki frissonna d'horreur face à la demande de l'animal, mais accepta, tant l'envie de revoir son époux céleste était forte.

Après avoir crevé l'œil gauche du prince, l'oiseau s'envola et alla accomplir sa partie de la besogne.

Alors que le prince attendait le retour de l'aigle, il songea à ce qui avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec le dieu de l'amour.

A quel moment avait-il arrêté de penser à l'opium ?

Quand avait-il cessé de regarder le corps d'une femme avec envie ?

Depuis quand avait-il pris conscience de l'importance de son travail à l'académie des bardes ?

Et combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il d'expier ses fautes, auprès de son pauvre père et de ses frères ?

Pourrait-il de nouveau faire confiance à ces derniers une fois son amant retrouvé ?

Le bruit de battements d'ailes le tira hors de ses pensées et il vit, du seul œil qu'il lui restait, la harpie et l'aigle, ce dernier serrant dans ses serres la bouteille de verre remplie d'une eau noire, parsemée de petites choses lumineuses semblables à des étoiles.

L'aigle s'en retourna d'où il était venu, laissant le prince en compagnie de la harpie.

Riki demanda à la créature de le conduire au lieu de la dernière épreuve. La harpie sembla prendre le jeune homme en pitié mais le guida, bien que moins rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée, respectant son handicap. La route étant semée de troncs et d'autres obstacles.

Arrivés aux porte de l'Enfers, Riki supplia la harpie de le guider jusqu'à Proserpine. La créature accepta et le guida de son mieux de par les chemins les plus sûrs, évitant Cerbère au passage.

Une fois devant la déesse, celle-ci accepta de lui céder de sa beauté, mais demanda au prince de lui donner sa jeunesse, afin de compenser sa perte.

Le rituel accompli et la boîte de bois d'érable gravée d'or remplie, la harpie et le prince, devenu vieillard borgne au corps lacéré, sortirent du Bas-Royaume.

La harpie dit alors au prince d'attendre son retour. La créature s'envola avec l'attention d'aller porter la nouvelle à Jupiter.

Le prince tomba à genoux et pleura durant de longues minutes.

\- Iason ne voudra plus de moi quand il verra ce que je suis devenu !, se morfondit-il.

Penser que son amant l'abandonnerait pour un autre homme ou une femme le rempli de désespoir. Il fût tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en allant se noyer dans la mer non loin, mais dès qu'il se leva, il sentit le poids de la boîte entre ses mains tremblantes.

Une pensée le frappa soudain.

\- Si je l'ouvre, et que j'en prends juste assez pour plaire à Iason quand il me retrouvera, personne ne le saura, se dit-il.

Or la déesse des Enfers, jalousant sa sœur résidant dans le royaume des Cieux, avait piégé la boîte.

Riki retrouva sa jeunesse, son œil gauche et une peau parfaite mais sombra dans un sommeil semblable à la mort.

…

Sept mille-sept-cent-quarante-sept, sept mille-cent-quarante-huit…

\- Iason ?

Sept mille-sept-cent-quarante-neuf, sept mille sept-cent-cinquante…

\- Iason !

Le dieu ailé sortit soudain de sa torpeur et reconnu Miméa devant lui, cette dernière avait une mine affolée.

Iason vit alors que la déesse s'affairait à le libérer de ses liens.

\- Dépêche-toi de t'en aller avant que Jupiter ne se rende compte que je me suis jouée d'elle !

\- Comment cela ?, demanda-t-il en peinant à retrouver l'usage propre de ses jambes et de ses ailes.

\- Il se peut que j'aie mis quelque chose dans son vin…, dit-elle avec une expression coupable. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va la garder endormie, alors vole de toute tes forces jusqu'à ton bien-aimé ! La harpie m'a dit qu'il avait réussi toutes les épreuves imposées par ta mère, et qu'il attendait aux portes de l'Enfers.

Le dieu ne se fit pas prier et vola aussi vite ses ailes le lui permirent jusqu'à son époux mortel.

...

Quand Iason atteint sa destination, il fût horrifié de trouver son amant étendu sur le sol, reposant à côté d'une boîte vide.

Il sortit l'une de ses flèches d'argent de son carquois, l'approcha du visage de son aimé mais se ravisa. Il porta la pointe de la flèche à ses lèvres, puis se pencha pour embrasser son amant.

Le pouvoir de la flèche, combiné au pouvoir des forts sentiments du dieu, réveillèrent le prince endormi.

S'ensuivirent de longues retrouvailles dont on peut omettre certains détails, surtout les ébats fervents des deux hommes.

Suite à cela, Iason emmena Riki devant sa mère et proclama son amour pour l'être humain.

Jupiter, calmée par la dévotion du jeune prince face aux tâches qu'elle lui avait confié, accepta cette union et, en guise de paix, lui offrit de l'ambroisie, boisson offrant l'immortalité.

Un grand banquet fût organisé pour célébrer cette union. Tous les dieux et déesses, de tous rangs, furent invités à admirer et féliciter le couple.

Jupiter en profita pour annoncer sa liaison avec Miméa, mais nul mal ne lui en prit, car tous et toutes semblaient déjà être au courant…sûrement grâce à Antéros.

Pour ce qui est du royaume des Hommes, Aki prit le pouvoir suite à la mort de son père. Haku, quant à lui, s'installa effectivement dans le quartier écailleux où il y battit une école de magie.

La popularité de l'académie des bardes de Cérès continua de croître, répandant sur Terre la musique d'un couple à jamais uni dans la lumière, pour les siècles et les siècles.

Fin


End file.
